


Never Married

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Jack hadn't have gotten married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Married

The postcard was crumpled in Ennis's hand, sweaty from to long holding. He must've read it a thousand times so far but he still wasn't sure what he felt.

It wasn't a long message, just a few sentences scrawled on the back of a postcard from a small town north of Texas. He didn't really need to read them again, he'd memorised them already but he did anyway.

_The wedding's off. I took her dad's money. It's enough to buy a small ranch, a place to start. I'll be in Vermont in about a week. I'll send you a letter once I know what my address'll be. Jack_

Ennis folded the postcard again and slipped it in his pocket.

Seemed like it would be him travelling this time, he couldn't let Jack buy a ranch and not go and at least look at the place.


End file.
